


Café

by H27L



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Grumpy Louis, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Waiter Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H27L/pseuds/H27L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis desperately wants to meet his soulmate. The one. But, it's been years and he lost hope until he visited a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt of writing a soulmate thing, might be horrible, I know. I posted this on Quotev as well, same username and everything. Enjoy my Larry soulmate one shot.  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

It was clear that Louis was aggravated,  
Everyone else met their soulmates and Louis was the odd one out. 

As days pass, he loses hope of meeting his mate. Having that eternal happiness. But, there were some cases in which individuals marry each other although it's not the 'one'. Upon entering the world, their marks are a blur until they are 5. Their mark had their soulmates name. Yeah people search for their soulmates but others wouldn't even bother. They fall in love with people who aren't their soulmates. 

Expect, Louis doesn't want that. 

So here he is, sitting on a bench, delicately tracing his lovers mark. It's beautiful, not like others.

His mark - more like marks, his lover's name spelt in an almost loving manner, a rose golden colour. Stretching between his shoulder and neck, clearly visible for everyone to see. Underneath his mate's name are petals and a rose. Another with a crown on top of the 'H", a orange golden colour. Strange really.

'Harry Edward Styles'

The one he is destined to spend the rest of his life with, if he can meet him that is.

He grumbled, getting up from the bench and returned home. Being greeted by his mum and sister's mates. Although he is in his 2nd year of university. His sister in middle school already found her mate. Not like he's upset about it, only, he hadn't found his. Making him a bit angry when he said he shouldn't.

-

Louis sat on the bench again, becoming a normal routine. After classes, Louis' would sit at the bench with tea in hand, staring at all the couples. There are others who are - as well - trying to find there mate in the huge park. Having no luck, of course. 

Louis hummed in delight whilst drinking his tea. Closing his eyes to favour the delicious taste. Opening them, to see the couples again. He felt a pang in his heart, will her ever find his lover? Most likely yes but, Louis is already in college. He's slowly losing hope of finding them, each day is a day less of finding his soulmate. 

Puffing out his cheeks, he throws his cup in the trash can. Packing up his things and left until tomorrow.

-

Months past, Louis forgetting about his soulmate. 

Rarely visiting the bench anymore because, Winter. Louis chose to stay indoors, a café shop. Filled with sweets and warmth emitting within, the smell of freshly baked bread makes his mouth water. Louis has to admit, one of the best café' in town. It's a quiet. Set up in a nice neighbourhood, not a lot of people. The people are nice and friendly. 

Another day inside the shop, Louis sat reading a novel. He grumbles in frustration, George R. R. Martin really likes to kill off the best characters. Especially one he started to grow fond of. He shrugs it off, at least Joffrey got murdered. He was a pain in the arse, such a diva. 

"Good evening sir, are you ready to order?" 

Louis looked up, meeting the eyes of the waiter. He held his breathe. Wow, he, his eyes are a bright green color flecked with bits of brown and blues. He seemed to visited a salon before coming to work, his hair was curly, braided to the right side messily yet it looked amazing. Because damn, the guy was pretty looking. Coming to reality,

"Please, 'sir' makes me sound like an old man, call me Louis. I'll take a Yorkshire tea and rainbow cake. Oh, leave the tea black as well." Louis smiled, faltering when seeing the waiter became stiff. "Ah, yes si - Louis." The male smiled and hurriedly walked off.

Did Louis scare him off? He felt his mark starting to heat up. That's weird, it only does that if... His soulmate is near. Louis glances around, no one seems to be acting oddly. 

Couple of minutes past and the waiter came back, his sleeves rolled up this time. Must have gotten in the way while taking orders and serving. 

"Here's your Yorkshire Tea and a slice of Rainbow cake, Louis." 

Louis raised his eyebrow liking the way his name rolled off the males tongue, raspy yet delicate. "Thank you..." Louis looked at the waiters tag, "... Harry Styles." His heart raced, Harry grinned. His green eyes glistening, dimples popping out. Louis took one more look at Harry's arm. 

'Louis William Tomlinson' a orange golden and spelled in an almost childish way, he had to laugh at that. On top of the 'L' was a crown, rose golden. At the bottom, Louis can see a dagger. 

Smiling, Louis got up and meant Harry with a gentle kiss. Just the touch, sparked something. A gooey warm feeling. This time, his mark felt like it was burning. It didn't matter, he found his soulmate. The mark on Harry's left forearm was a brighter orange and rose golden. Louis smiled and broke off the kiss, leaning his forehead on Harry's shoulder. The taller male stumbled a bit, the mark burning still. The older one latched himself on Harry's waist. Chuckling.

Harry was bright pink, Louis was the same.

"I was waiting for years." He mumbled into Harry's shirt.

"You don't need to look anymore, I'm here." Pecking his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. There may have been people inside cooing at the sight. But nothing mattered, he was just glad he found his 'soulmate'.


End file.
